


CinderStanely

by SuperWolfieStar



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Cinderella (1950), Cinderella (2015), crossover - Fandom
Genre: Bimbettes is a bitch too, CinderStanely, Cinderella AU, Clothilde(Aka cogsworth wife) is a bitch, Gaston is a asshoe, M/M, Madam de Garderobe and Maestro Cadenza is a best fairy godparents, Prince Lefou!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWolfieStar/pseuds/SuperWolfieStar
Summary: In a far away, long ago kingdom, Stanley is living happily with his mother and father until her mother dies after she give birth to his little brother, Chip. Stanley's father remarries a cold, cruel woman name, Clothilde, who has three daughters, Elise, Eliana, and Eloise. And her older son, Gaston. Base on the Disney Cinderella(1950 and 2015)





	1. Prologue

Once Upon a Time, in a far away, a Mr. and Mrs. Potts living in a nice mansion. Then, Mrs. Potts give birth to a healthy strong baby boy, and they name them Stanely. And then, when Stanely was nine, they have another healthy baby boy name Christoper, but they call him Chip.

But sadly, their mother have died after she give birth to Chip. A few year later. Stanely is now seventeen year old while Chip is eight. 

Stanley is the much-loved son of a widowed aristocrat and Chip is a joyful loving playful boy. Their father decides to remarry, believing his beloved son's needs a mother's care.

Ultimately, the father marries Lady Clothilde, a proud and confident woman with three daughters just Stanely's age from a previous marriage named Elise, Eliana, and Eloise. And her older son, Gaston.

The plain and socially awkward stepsisters and the stepbrother are bitterly envious of Stanley charm and kindness. After their father dies, Lady Clothilde reveals herself to be a cold and cruel tyrant who shares her daughter's and son jealousy of Stanely charm and kindness.

Lady Clothilde, the stepsisters, and the stepbrother take over the estate and begin to abuse and mistreat Stanely and Chip, ultimately forcing him and Chip to become a scullery servants in their own home, while also squandering off the fortune until there was nearly nothing left.

The stepsisters took Stanely room and Gaston took Chip room. They have move into a attic and some of their stuff have move into a attic.

Despite this, Stanely remains a kind and gentle man and Chip remain a joyful loving boy. Befriending the animals in the barn and the mice and birds who live around the chateau.

For with each dawn, they found new hope that someday their dreams of happiness will soon come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, Tom and Dick was going to be a stepbrothers but I decided not to so I decided to make the bimbettes as the stepsisters. Don't worry, they will be in the story. Anyway, Kudos & Comments are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	2. A dream is a wish your heart make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the song, they belong to Disney.

And The next beautiful morning, a two blue birds fly to the attic window and open. Stanley was sleeping on the right and Chip is sleeping on the left. Ever since the death of their father. They have been slaves by their stepfamilies. And taken over their home.

The bird chirping trying to wake the boy's up. But, they still asleep. The bird flyover to Stanely as he try to chirping to his ear. But Stanely still didn't wake up and he covered himself with a pillow.

The bird didn't give up and they try to wake them up. The bird try to wake up Chip and they tickle his nose.

"ACHOO!" Chip sneezed as he scare the bird. "What a pleasant dream" Stanley yawn. "What kind of the dream Stanely?" Chip asked.

"Can't tell, because if you tell a wish, it won't come true." Stanely replied with a smile

 **Stanely:**  
A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep

All of the birds and the mices listen to Stanely song.

 **Stanley:**  
Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true

But suddenly, a clock began to ring. "Oh, that clock," Stanely groan a she walk forward to the window. "Kill the joy, I hear you, come, get up they said. Time to start a another day."

"Even he can't horse us around" Chip hope off the bed and walk forward to Stanely. "Well, there one thing, they can't order us to stop dreaming."

"And perhaps someday" Stanely replied as he ruffles Chip hair.

 **Stanley:**  
A dream that we wish, will come true...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudos & Comments are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all in the next chapter. :)


	3. Nicknames

And so, they get dress to start doing their daily chores. Stanely is cleaning the fireplace while Chip's feeding the animals.

And then, they both heard a their name, "Stanely!!!" Their stepfamilies called out.

"Stanley!!!" they call him again.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Stanely began to cook. He make some soups, tea, and finally, a Croissants.

He called Chip to help him with a trays.

"I thought breakfast would be ready?" Said Elise. "It is madam, it already bake." Stanely enter the dining room and place it on their table. While Chip is pouring their tea.

"Stanely, what that on your face?" Clothilde ask.

"Pardon?" Stanley confuse.

"It a ash from a fireplace mother," Gaston replied.

"Go clean yourself up," Clothilde told him to clean up.

"He will get cinder on our tea," Eloise complain.

"I got a new name for him," said Eliana, "CinderBoy" she laugh.

"DirtyStanley," Elise laugh.

"Oh, I think I have a better name. CinderStanely, that what we'll call you and we call Chip, Cinderboy." They all laugh.

Clothilde have also laugh her children, "all of you are too clever." Stanely began to put two trays on him and Chip seats.

"Who this for? Is there someone we forgotten?" Clothilde ask.

"That me and Chip place," Stanley with a smile. "Oh it seen too much for prepare breakfast for servants boys to sit with us. Would you prefer to eat for all your work is done Stanely, Chip. Or should I say, CinderStanley and CinderBoy." They all laughs at them by their nicknames as they went back to the kitchen.


	4. Planning the ball and 'if'

In the royal palace, king and the Duke Cogsworth are discussing and that until the king thrown his crown to the window.

"It time that my son will marry a suitable lady," said the king. "Of course your majesty," said Cogsworth, "but you must be patience."

"I am patience!!!" the king yell. "I'm afraid that I'm not getting grandchildren." the king sigh. "I want to see my grandchildren before I pass."

"I know your majesty"

"No, no, you don't what that mean," he said, "your only child, grown far, far, and far." The king look at his son portraits of him growing up.

"Now ,now, your majesty perhap you just leave him alone..."

"Leave him alone!" King yell. "W-well, he romantic idea!?"

"B-but your majesty, in the matter of love"

"Love? Ha! Just a boy meeting a girl,until the right conditions. So, we're arranging conditions," the king explains, "but your majesty if the prince suspended-"

"Ha! Suspended, look, the boy is coming home today and then, well, what can be more national that throwing the ball for his return." the king decided. "nothing your majesty." said Duke Cogsworth

"All of the elegance ladies in my kingdom will happen to be there, and then, if the lady is the right one and he will choose her to be his bride." he said.

"Of course your majesty, I will arrange the ball-"

"tonight!"

"t-tonight?!"

"Yes, tonight, we will have the ball tonight."

"Why of course, your majesty" said Duke Cogsworth as he exited the king office.

.....

In the mansion, Chip was feeding the animals while Stanley is scrubbing the floor singing and humming. And Gaston went hunting.

In the music room. The Stepmother and her stepsisters are doing their lessons. Elisa is singing, Eliana is playing the flute and Eloise is playing the harp. While Lady Clothilde is playing the piano.

"The pear-shaped toad"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh"

 **Elisa** :  
Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet nightingale  
High above me  
Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet nightingale  
High above

Downstairs, Stanley is scrubbed the floor and singing the song he love to heard since his mother have sing him a lullaby.

 **Stanley** :  
Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet nightingale, high  
Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet nightingale  
Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet  
Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet nightingale, sing  
Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet  
Oh, sing sweet  
Oh, sing

And then, there a knock on the door. "Open it up for the name of the king!" CinderStanley went to get it and it's reveal Tom and Dick, the royal messager.

"Hey guys, what bring you here?" he asked. "Hey Stanley, we here to give you an urgent message from his majesty, the king." Tom give them invitations. "Thank you," Stanly give them a small smile and close a door.

Chip walk in and saw a fifth invitations. "What is it Stanley? What does it say?" Chip question him. "I don't know. He said it's urgent." said CinderStanley. "Well, opened Stanley!" he said.

Before he could, he hears his stepsisters  
singing awfully. Chip were covering his ears so he won't hear his stepsisters horrible singing. "Maybe I should interrupt their music lesson." CinderStanley said as he went upstairs. "Please do!" Chip said as he follow him.

Once Cinder knocks, the bad music stops and hears Lady Clothilde shouting out, "Yes?!" He opens it and tells his stepmother that he has a letter for her. "Sorry to disturb you stepmother. But, there's a letter from the king." He said.

"From the king!?" The stepsisters exclaimed and Elisa snap the invitation from Stanley, "let me see that!"

"No, let me!"

"No! Me!"

The stepsisters are fighting and the Lady Clothilde a letter from her three daughters. Later, Gaston came home from hunting. "What going on?" he ask. "We received a invitation from the king." CinderStanley answer.

Lady Clothilde began to reads the letter. "It says there is a ball tonight. The king has ordered every handsome man and eligible maiden."

"A ball?" The stepsisters and stepbrother said at once. "Oh, I would love to marry the Prince." Eliana said. "And I'm so eligible." Eloise said. "Well, not really." Chip whisper to Stanley and he giggles a bit.

"That means I can come too." said CinderStanley. "You going to the ball?" His stepsisters laught. "I would be honor, your highness. Would you mind holding my broom?" Eliana teased with her sisters.

"Well, after all, I am a part of this family. Handsome man is invited by the order of the king." CinderStanley said. "Well, yeah," said Lady Clothilde. "Well, I suppose you can go to the ball, if you finished all your chores and find suitable to wear."

CinderStanley was thrilled about this and immediately left the room to get ready. "Oh yes, thank you stepmother, thank you." CinderStanley said as he left the room with Chip.

After they left, the stepsisters and stepbrother went to their mother in anger. "Mother. Did you hear what you just said?" Gaston asked. "Yes. I said 'if'." Lady Clothilde explained. "Oh. If." Eliana cackled. Lady Clothilde laughed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	5. Working on the dress and the stepsisters ruin it

In CinderStanley's room, he pulls out his mother's dress she used to wear, showing it to Chip's.

"Do you like it, Chip? It was our mother's." he asked. "It's pretty." Chip smile, "I'm sure you will be a beautiful of the ball and the prince will love you and marry you." Chip have found out that Stanley wear their mother dresses.

And then, he keep it from everyone, including his stepfamilies. Both Stanley and Chip wear dresses together. Stanley did make a dress which he was taught by his friend in the dress shop.

"but it need some more details. Like, it needs more stuff on it like ribbons and bows." said CinderStanley. "Well, I agree on that. The dress does need to be redesigned. And I know just what I want it to look like." CinderStanley pulls out a book and the page of the design of the dress he wanted to look like. Chip's was amaze.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get that dress done." said Chip as he pulls out some needles and thread. But before they could do a thing to the dress, the stepsiblings and Lady Clothilde were calling for CinderStanley. "Now, what do they want?" CinderStanley complained.

"Oh well, look like we have to wait," Chip sigh. "If we're lucky enough, we might finished the dress done so quickly." CinderStanley help his stepfamilies get ready and leaving Chip the mices, and the birds alone with a dress.

After he leave, Chip is concerned on how he's going to the design just like the picture on the book, but he was just a kid. He have his mother sewing in his blood.

 **Chip** :  
Poor Stanley, every time he'd find a minute  
That's the time that they begin it  
CinderStanley, CinderStanley (CinderStanley!)

CinderStanley, CinderStanley  
Night and day it's CinderStanley  
Make the fire!  
Fix the breakfast!  
Wash the dishes!  
Do the mopping!  
And the sweeping and the dusting!  
They always keep us hopping!  
He goes around in circles till he's very, very dizzy  
Still they holler, keep him busy CinderStanley!

"You know what, I don't think my brother going to the ball," he sadly sight. The birds and the mices are looking at him. "You know what, work, work, work, he never get the dress done." Chip was staring at the dress. And suddenly, Plumette, have a idea. She went up to Chip shoulder, "hey! We can do it!"

 **Plumette** :  
We can do it, we can do it,  
We can help our CinderStanley  
We can make a dress so pretty  
There's nothing to it really.

 **Everyone** :  
We'll tie a sash around it  
Pull a ribbon through it  
When dancing at the ball  
He'll be more beautiful than all  
In the lovely dress we'll make for

Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry  
Gotta help our CinderStanley  
Got no time to dilly dally  
We gotta get it going

 **Lumiere** :  
I'll cut it with these scissors

 **Adam** :  
And I can do the sewing

 **Belle** :  
Leave the sewing to the women  
You go get some trimming  
And we'll make a lovely dress for CinderStanley

 **Chip** :  
Yes, we'll make a lovely dress for CinderStanley!

So, Lumiere and Adam went out of the room to get the materials for CinderStanley's dress.

\---------

They went to the hallway where the bedroom chambers are and sees CinderStanley's being treated harshly by Lady Clothilde and his stepsisters. When he left to get chores done, Lumiere looked at the room to see if it's clear.

All he sees are clothes that the stepsisters drop on purpose. "Is the cost clear, Lumiere?" Adam asked. "Yep. Crystal clear. But, I have to warn you. There's a cat outside." said Lumiere.

The cat was sleeping on a little stool next to the clothes. Lumiere sneaks behind him and quickly grabs the pink ribbon. Adam clapped his toe quietly. When Lumiere came back with the ribbon.

Lumiere was busy getting anything pink for CinderStanley's dress. The only thing that's not pink are the beaded necklace which is blue. "Ok, Adam. I think I got everything. Let's go before that cat warns Lady Clothilde." he called out. Adam agrees and follows his friend back upstairs.

The cat was starting to wake up. They gasped silently as he stretches his arms and opening his eyes. He saw the two of them stealing some pink ribbons and started chasing after them.

The two mices quickly hurriedly carry the clothes to the mice hole. Luckily, they made it just in time and close the hole door.

Meanwhile, Plumette is sewing up the dress and turning it good as new. Lumiere and Adam are back from getting the materials on exhaustion.

"There you are. And thank you for bringing the materials for the dress. Pink will be a good color on CinderStanley." Plumette said as she turns a ribbon into a bow. Belle and Chip is still sewing the bottom part of the dress till they're  finally done with it.

  
Couple minutes later, he came back from his god awful chores. The bird(Chapeau and Plumette) quickly pull the sheet covering the beautiful pink dress.

"Hey Stanley, how it go?" Chip asked. Well, you're lucky you do don't volunteer to do the chores with me. Those snobs made me do helping their fancy dresses and suit on, make some food to eat, do their hair, and all of that boring stuff. You should see the way they yelled at me. It was horrible." CinderStanley explained. "Oh go. That is terrible." said Chip.

"Hey, what that behind you? What are hiding from me?" he ask. Chip move beside and the birds drop the sheet. "Surprise!!!" Chip smile.

CinderStanley saw the dress they just made and hugs it tight. "We made a drsss just for you while you doing your chores, Do you like it, Stanley?" Chip asked. "Are you kidding? I love it! You guys did an amazing job doing my dress. Thank you. Thank you so much." CinderStanley said. Everyone's smile at CinderStanley's.

After the dress got done, CinderStanley immediately got it on and went downstairs to meet his stepmother and stepsiblings. Chip followed him.

He happily twirled his dress and showed them his creation. "What do you think? I'm ready to go." he said. The stepsiblings and Lady Clothilde were shocked that CinderStanley and Chip succeeded their task.

"Well, I can see you've done your chores very well. By the way, that necklace looks perfect on you. Just the right touch. Do you think so, Elise?" said Lady Clothilde as she touches CinderStanley's necklace. "Well, I don't care. I." said Elisa as she noticed that the necklace CinderStanley has on his neck was hers. "Why, you little thief! Those are my!" She rip the necklace off of his neck!"

"Would you look at that! Those were my sash. That's my sash wear and you stole it." said Eliana as she tore it off of the dress. CinderStanley gasped at this and tells her to stop. Eloise ripped off her necklace and helps her sister destroy the dress. Gaston was holding on Chip arm tightly.

"Stop it! Stop it! It took me hours to get the dress done." Chip yelled as he struggle to get and free which Gaston let go of him. "Leave him alone!" He yelled as he pushes Eloise away from CinderStanley.

"Stepmother, stop this. You kept his promise on going to the ball." said Chip. "I lied." Lady Clothilde said. "You lied? About everything you said? How could you!" CinderStanley asked in shock. "You both are a ratchets servant boy is what you are and that what you alway be." said Lady Clothilde. 

After the stepsisters destroyed Cinderella's dress and Chip were very upset at Lady Clothilde for lying to them, they left for the ball without them. "Good night." said Lady Clothilde as she closes the door. CinderStanley was in tears and runs to the garden. "Stanley, wait!" Chip yelled as he follow his big brother to the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make Belle, Adam, Lumiere, Plumette, and Chapeau into birds and mices(base on their original Disney 1950 Cinderella). Anyway, Kudos & Comments are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	6. You may shall go to the Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to use 1997 film of Rodgers & Hammerstein's Cinderella song "Impossible"

CinderStanley was already crying on the bench, losing hope on getting his dream coming true. Chip went to him and pats him on the back. "There there, Stanley. We can get you another dress for you to wear." he said. "No. It's hopeless. Hopeless. I'm never going to the ball. They ruined everything. My dreams, my hopes, my future, everything." CinderStanley cried.  
  
Then all of suddenly, sparkles were surrounding CinderStanley and Chip until they all transformed into a kind black woman and the white gentlemen. One black woman is wearing a blue satin dress and Turquoise Gold lacy and the next, she have a gold and white wig. And the white man that wear a blue stain suit and a golden lacy on it, he have a curly white wig.

"Well now, there's no need to cry. Have no fear, I'm here to help you and your brother." she said. CinderStanley and Chip gasped and stood up. "Who are you?" CinderStanley asked. "Why, we're your Fairy Godparents." he introduced. "Wow, a Fairy Godparents. I can't believe we have one, Stanley." said Chip. "What are you doing to help us with, Fairy Godmother?" CinderStanley asked.

"Why, going to the ball of course. But first, you need a carriage for you to take you there." said Fairy Godmother as she was about to do the magic, but forgot her wand. "Oh, where's that wand? I knew I put it somewhere. Oh, I forgot. I put it away." Her wand magically appeared, much to their surprise and Cadenza snap his finger and the wand appear in his hand.

"Now, we need some fruit or vegetable, do you have a something big?" Fairy godfather ask. "Well, no, but we do have some pumpkins." CinderStanley replied. They all went to the garden house and saw a bunch of pumpkins. CinderStanley bring out the biggest pumpkin.

"Ok boys, stand back." Madam de Garderobe said as the boy's to a step back. "bibbidi bobbidi boo!" The fairy godparents said it together. The pumpkins have suddenly transform into a golden carriage. "Oh, oh beautiful!" CinderStanley looking at the carriage. "Yes, isn't? Now, we that elegant carriage like that, we must need, Ah yes, mice!" Garderobe stated.

"M-mice?" Chip confuse. "Of course Chip, we need some mices." Cadenza saw four mice. "There you are, bibbidi bobbidi boo!" He turn Adam and Lumiere into horses. "There, a carriage, a horse and let see, what else we're missing?" Cadenza smooth his chin. "Yes, of course, a footman." He turn Belle and Plumette into a footwoman(was that a thing back then?). "Now, what else we're missing?"

"You forgot the driver fair godfather!" Chip replied. "Of course! We can't forget the driver. Chip, would you like to be a driver?" he ask. "Of course, I will happy to be a driver," Chip smile. "Ok then, close your eyes then." Chip close his eye and fairy godfather turn him into a young fifteen teenage boy.

Chip open his eye and he wore a royal blue brocade with rich embroidery in gold. Composed of coat, waistcoat , and trousers. Royal blue Tricorn Hat and he wore a white glove and he hair is also blond Amadeus wig. "Woah, I look incredible," he look at his reflection in the water fountain.

"Now let get going," Chip hop on the driver set and whip he horse started to pull the carriage. "Fairy godmother!" CinderStanley call out. "Yes what is it?" she ask. "My dress, I can't go to the ball looking like this. And I want to wear my mother dress, it almost like, taken home with me." he said. "I understand, now, you don't might a bit a half of it? You don't might Peach color?" CinderStanley didn't might and Garderobe have turn CinderStanley ruin dress and turn into a beautiful Gold Brocade/Peach Silk ball gown and completely a white wig with pink roses on it.

"It beautiful, she love it!" CinderStanley twirl his beautiful dress. "Now come on! Let go! You'll be late!" CinderStanley follow his fairy godmother and Chip has stop the carriage in front of them. CinderStanley was about to get in but Garderobe stop him. "Just the moment!" She look at CinderStanley black shoes. "Is this what you got?"

"Oh don't worry, no one will see it." CinderStanley replied. "No, not on my watch. Now take it off, take it off." CinderStanley did as he told. He took off his shoe and now he barefoots.

"I think it time for something new." She give CinderStanley a pink glass slipper with rose on the end. "It make out glass?" he surprise. "Yes, you can find it really comfortable." Cadenza whispered to him. "But remember, the Magic won't last for long, until the clock strikes 12'o clocks so you be home before midnight." she warn him.

"Midnight, got it. But, what about our stepfamilies?" said CinderStanley.

"Don't worry, we will make sure they won't recognize you." Fairy godmother put glitter all over on Cindery. "Now off you go then, so you shall go to the ball." CinderStanley hop on the golden elegant carriage. CinderStanley wave goodbye to his and Chip fairy godparents and off they go to the ball.

 **CinderStanley** :  
It's Possible! For a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage!  
It's Possible! For a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in  
Marriage!

 **Godmother** :  
And four white mice are easily turned to horses!  
Such fol-der-ol and fid-dle-dy dee of course, is  
Quite Possible! It's possible!

 **CinderStanley** :  
For the world is full of zanies and fools

 **Godfather** :  
Who don't believe in sensible rules

 **Chip** :  
And won't believe what sensible people say

 **All** :  
And because these daft and dewey-eyed dopes keep building up Impossible  
Hopes  
Impossible things are happening every day!

 **CinderStanley** :  
It's Possible!

 **Godmother** :  
It's Possible!

 **CinderStanley** :  
It's Possible!

 **Godfather** :  
It's Possible!

 **Chip** :  
It's Possible!

 **Godmother** :  
It's Possible!

 **All** :  
It's Poss-i-ble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	7. So this is Love and leaving the ball

CinderStanley have arrive at the royal palace. "Monsieur Stanley," Belle took his hand as he got off the golden carriage. "Thank you," he give her a small smile. He admired at the magnificent castle. "I'm frighten Belle, I only the man, not a princess."

"And I only a kid, not a driver," Chip joke. "Enjoy while it last." CinderStanley took a deep breath and began to walk on the grand stair step. He have each the enter and admire the place. He knock on the door and servants door for him. He walk on the stair balcony and everyone stopped what they are doing and stare the mysterious person. No one know who is he and why he wearing a dress.

CinderStanley walk down stair and hoping his stepfamilies wouldn't recognize him. But he didn't like the attention. And then, a handsome dashing prince name Etienne(Lefou) walk over to him. "May I have this dance?" he ask. CinderStanley heart goes fast and fast. His stomach filled with butterflies. "I love too," CinderStanley smile.

The music started playing and CinderStanley having a time of this life. It was a wonderful dream come true.

"Mother, who is he?" Eloise ask.

"He wearing a dress?" Elise stated.

"I want to dance with a prince," Eliana whimper.

"Hush! Girls!" Lady Clothilde shush her three daughters. "Wait, there something similar about that man." Clothilde try to get a closer look but it was no use. CinderStanley and Etienne exited the ballroom while dancing in the garden.

 **CinderStanley** :  
Mmmmmm, Mmmmmm   
So this is love, mmmmmm  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine  
I'm all aglow, mmmmmm  
And now I know

 **Prince Lefou** :  
And now I know

CinderStanley and Prince Lefou:  
The key to all heaven is mine

 **CinderStanley** :  
My heart has wings, mmmmmm  
and I can fly

 **CinderStanley and Prince Lefou** :  
I'll touch every star in the sky  
So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of

 **CinderStanley** : Mmmmmm  
Prince Lefou: Mmmmmm  
CinderStanley and Prince Lefou: So this is love

"come with me," said Lefou. "I must show you something." Lefou took his hand and he took him the secret garden.

"Tell me, why are you wearing a beautiful dress? Not that I against it but I was just wondering if that ok with it." said Lefou.

"Well, it all started when I was five, I was  in love with a beautiful dress. I wear my mother dress and she caught me wearing her dress. At first, I thought she going to yell at me or punish me. But no, Mother is okay with it. If I happy, she happy. She supports me the way I am. So I wear a dress until she died after she give birth to my little brother, Christopher, but we call him Chip for short. My mother say one last words before she died, she say, 'have courage and be kind, there is goodness and where there goodness, there is magic.' That all she say and then, she died."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Lefou sigh.

"It alright, I still have my brother." CinderStanley smile. But he didn't want to talk about his stepfamilies and he and chip were abuse. And then, they make it to the secret garden.

"I use to love to go here when I was little," Lefou opens door. The garden was small and there was a swing. "It so beautiful." CinderStanley walk inside. And took a seat on the swing. "May I?" Lefou ask him to push him on the swing.

"of course," CinderStanley blushed. Lefou push him a little bit and CinderStanley smile. But his pink glass slipper fell off.

"oh!" CinderStanley said. Lefou pick up the glass slipper. "It made out of glass?" Lefou ask.

"you can find it really comfortable," CinderStanley replied. "May I?" Lefou ask  as CinderStanley nodded yes.

Lefou place a pink glass slipper on his foot. It fit perfectly. "Tell me, what your name?"

"My name is......"

But suddenly, he heard something, sound it like a clock have been ring. He look at the clock tower and....

Ding!

The clock have ring and it almost midnight, the fairy godparents have warn them that if the clock strike 12 the magic will be broken and all will be returned was it was before. CinderStanley must leave the ball immediately.

"I have to leave!" CinderStanley quickly said it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, Tom and Dick was going to be a stepbrothers but I decided not to so I decided to make the bimbettes as the stepsisters. Don't worry, they will be in the story. Anyway, Kudos & Comments are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
